My last dream
by Alice In Funnyland
Summary: -y ¿como es que llegaste a wonderland?-pues...yo rechacé al chico del que estoy perdidamente enamorada.-¿un chico? ¡Estas aqui por un chico! pero que tontería, los gansos son mejores. -oh no, pero no es cualquier chico, su nombre es Soul Evans¿lo conocen?
1. La caida

¡HE REGRESADO MORTALES! ¡Y ahora más viva que nunca! ¿Por qué? ¡UNA PALABRA! La palabra más fresca, divertida, anhelada y pedida del mundo: ¡VACACIONES! (Del latín vakeichons)

Se me ocurrió esto después de ver Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, traída al cine gracias al mejor director del mundo: Tim Burton (o al menos lo es en mi joven mente), por tercera vez. Hay algunas cosas que no sé de donde las saque, pero con saber lo que se estoy contenta (miren que ya es difícil que yo sepa al menos un cuarto de lo que escribo).

AMO EL YOGURTH HELADO….ejem, mensaje subliminal.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen, no lo harán, no quiero que lo hagan y… se me olvido que mas iba a decir… bueno, el punto es que no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>-Soul, no quiero que seamos más que amigos…<p>

-ah, bueno- a pesar de mi rechazo, el no se inmutó, no se movió. Siguió recostado observando las interesantes estrellas, o que al menos parecían hacerse cada vez más interesantes para él.

-¿no quieres saber por qué?-pregunté, mientras al igual que él, continuaba observando las estrellas como si no hubiera nada mas a mi alrededor.

-no se… ¿quieres tu que yo pregunte?

-no se

Instantáneamente, odié a Liz por haber organizado esta cita. Algo me decía que ella había perdido su toque, pues jamás había tenido una cita tan mala. Me sentí algo mal por ella, porque a pesar de todo, ella si se había empeñado en que esta cita fuera increíble. Quizás ella no quería que esto pasara, quizás ella no quería que sintiera lo que estoy sintiendo, pero estoy segura de que ella sabía que Soul se me declararía. Eso era lo que me molestaba.

Se hace llamar amiga…

-linda noche ¿no?

-lo era…-murmuró, pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que yo quisiera ponerme a llorar.

Y aunque Liz no tuviera el toda la culpa, prefería pensar que así era.

Las estrellas dejaron de ser algo en lo que quisiera distraerme, a pesar de que era por esa razón estaba acostada en el césped. Bueno, era Soul, ¿Cuántas cosas puedes hacer en una cita con Soul? Ir al cine, era tener que ver "Eclipse_"_ y ninguno de los dos se tragaba ni media hora de esa bola de cursilerías. Ir a un restaurante, era tener que pagar algo que no podíamos pagar. Ir a la cafetería, bueno, simplemente mucha cafeína a esas horas no me pareció la mejor idea. Un antro, esa idea preferí tacharla totalmente, con lo mucho que me costó que Spirit me permitiera ir a una cita con Soul. La playa, cerrada por posible tormenta. Al parque:

_- esta bien, pero nada de tomarnos de la mano mientras cantamos "i´ll always love you", o una de esas estupideces._

Yo estaba emocionada a por el simple hecho de que se me ocurriera algo, y si ver las estrellas en el parque no era la mejor idea, no importaba, era el "algo" que si podíamos hacer.

-y… ¿qué hacemos ahora?-me preguntó mi amigo. Tal vez solo quería romper el silencio. Lamentable forma de hacerlo, he de decir.

-mm… hay algo que se te ocurra?

-la verdad no.

Soul es mejor que yo con los temas, yo normalmente solía continuar cualquier platica que el comenzara. Fue por eso, y porque no tenía las ganas suficientes como para pensar en algo, que me quede callada. Por el derecho de creatividad que él tenía, me sentí poco responsable de la incomodidad que él pudiera llegar a sentir.

-bueno, a decir verdad, si tengo algo en mente

Pero como el no pensaba hablar, y mis nervios se empeñaban en hacerme sufrir, estaba obligada a iniciar un tema de conversación.

-y se puede saber qué es eso?- preguntó sin mucho interés Soul, aunque se le oía contento por recordar cómo hablar conmigo.

-pues en este momento quiero matar a Liz.-conteste sin verle mucha importancia a los gritos imaginarios de Liz, que claro, me encantaría escuchar-estas de mi lado ¿o se te ocurre algo mejor?

-nada es mejor que eso en este mismo momento- la tensión se nos fue olvidando lentamente. Ambos sonreímos.

-me alegro que pienses eso.

Pero ni siquiera la falta de tensión evitó que nuestros cuerpos se alejaran lentamente.

-quiero saber.

-el que?

-porque no me aceptas como tu novio

Me asuste al pensar que solo existíamos las estrellas y yo, y que Soul iba desapareciendo lentamente…

-pensé que tu no creías en esa pregunta

-eso no responde mi pregunta- se escuchaba más calmado de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a pensar.

-tampoco me quita mi duda.

Comencé a pensar que el silencio iba integrado con la Luna, como un combo. Supongo que no quería ver que la culpa era mía y solo mía, al menos no en ese momento.

Soul odiaba que le respondieran con otra pregunta, creo que por eso fue que respondí así. Quería que se enojara, que se olvidara de todo lo anterior. Algo tonto, pues molesto por lo que sea, seguía siendo mi culpa.

-sigo pensando que el que hace esa clase de preguntas es un maricón. Creo que uno puede ser lo suficientemente hombre como para darte cuenta de si la chica es tu novia o no.- apreté fuerza el pasto, pues odiaba que dijera la palabra "maricón". Ahora sabía que el también quería hacerme enojar.

-¿entonces?

-No te pregunte que si querías ser mi novia, te pregunte si lo ya éramos -respondió simplemente

-¿y que pensabas?

-pues pensaba que lo éramos, al menos hasta que me dejaste en claro que no.

-Lo siento…-me disculpe sin saber que otra cosa decir.

-¿te disculpas por haberme rechazado o por no saber realmente que sientes por mi?

-un poco de ambas…-dije dudosa y temerosa

-exactamente ¿qué tanto?

-cincuenta y cincuenta- sonreí, solo porque lo vi sonreír

Continuamos observando el cielo, viendo como esos puntos brillantes parpadeaban o simplemente desaparecían.

Soul siempre me había dicho, que a través del cielo, el podía ver el universo, y que aunque muchos dijeran que era algo maravilloso, el decía que había visto cosas mejores. Yo le preguntaba "y que clase de cosa es mejor que lo infinito, que el universo?"

-pues tus ojos, Maka… no hay cosa más sorprendente que tus ojos.

Pude haber pensado que lo había sacado de una película, pero había tal sinceridad en sus ojos, que no me di la oportunidad de pensarlo. "_Después de todo, yo también pensaba que tus ojos eran la cosa más maravillosa que había visto en mi vida, Soul"_

-y lo sigo pensando, Maka.

-mm?

-tus ojos siguen siendo la cosa más maravillosa que he visto, Maka.

Mi gire a verlo, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar distinto.

-como supiste que yo…

-¿por qué negaste mi idea?-me interrumpió, mientras el también volteaba su cuerpo, poniéndose en posición fetal.

Lo imité y lo vi directamente a los ojos, queriendo descubrir algo que me ayudara a contestar lo que quería expresar. Aunque me di por vencida cuando me di cuenta de que él esperaba lo mismo: una respuesta honestamente correcta.

-yo… Soul.

Me callé un segundo, esperando a que el dijera las palabras que yo no iba a pronunciar. El era el hombre aquí, por ese motivo, el debía de hablar primero. De algún modo sonaba gracioso. "los hombres van primero". En ese momento supe que los nervios te hacen reír por cualquier tontería.

-¿Por qué todo lo que tiene que ver contigo tiene que ser difícil?- Esa fue una perfecta forma de soplar sobre el romance en el ambiente. Soul soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver como inflaba mis cachetes.

-de verdad perdóname…

-quisiera entender que debo de perdonarte.- rebuscó mis manos entre los bolsillos de la sudadera que yo llevaba puesta y las tomó.

Nos observamos una vez más, y el no se opuso, pues sabía que necesitaba mi tiempo para contestar. "_como siempre Soul, Tu sabes perfectamente en que estoy pensando_"

-Maka…

Mientras observaba sus ojos, me di cuenta de que se iban acercando a mi rostro lentamente. Esos rubíes estaban justo enfrente de mi rostro y yo no quería hacer nada para detenerlo. Pero como siempre, recordé algo que arruinaría el momento: El es mi mejor amigo.

-Y-yo…- en ese momento olvidé que iba a decir…o como hablar-N-no So-Soul.

-dime cinco razones para no hacerlo.- a pesar de haberse detenido, seguía muy cerca de mi rostro. Yo diría que unos tres centímetros.

Me asusté al escuchar su tono iracundo.

-¿So-Soul…?

-Dime las cinco malditas razones y no te vuelvo a tocar.- la mano que estaba en mi mejilla se había vuelto más pesada, más fuerte.

-¿Solo tengo que darte cinco razones y te olvidaras de la idea besarme?- traté de hacerme la valiente, siendo que en realidad estaba odiando a esos tres centímetros que no me dejaban pensar correctamente y a mi sangre fluir por donde le diera la gana.

-depende de que tan buenas sean…

-No es justo.- gracias a su cercanía, tuve el honor de apreciar a Soul confundido en primera fila.- Diga lo que diga, jamás sabré que tanta lógica tiene para ti lo que estoy diciendo. Merezco tan siquiera un poco de seguridad en lo que propones.

Supe que era casi imposible que aceptara mis condiciones, puesto que si de verdad quería besarme, no dejaría que yo pusiera las reglas. No me agradaba hablar de mi primer beso como si fuera un juego.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- se alejo un centímetro de mi (o al menos yo esperaba que esa distancia llegara al centímetro) dejando que mis pensamientos fluyeran como es debido.-este es el enfrentamiento más grande con el que has tratado ¿no?

Me molestó su comentario. Fue por eso que no conteste a lo que yo interpreté como un insulto. Sabía que tenía sus motivos para enojarse, pero no me creía lo suficientemente malvada como para recibir ofensas.

-bien, entonces ¿Por qué no quieres besarme?

Comencé a pensar cuando el "sutilmente" lo pidió. Aunque fue un problema cuando las miles de razones que pude llegar a pensar hace cinco minutos, ahora se habían perdido, o mejor dicho, desaparecido de mi mente. Cuando Soul se comió el centímetro que quedaba, supe que aquel "juego" era de tiempo. De nuevo Soul sabía más de mí de lo que me gustaría: era mala en todo lo que tuviera límites de tiempo.

-b-bien, pu-pues eres mi me-mejor amigo- nuestros labios se rozaron cuando su risa hizo temblar su gesto. Sentí que se estaba burlando de mi, así que con todo y los tres centímetros emocionales, le di un golpe en el hombro.-¡no te burles! Yo solo hice lo que me pediste.

-perdón, pero Maka ¿no pudiste pensar en una mejor?- hizo una pausa para terminar con la risa que dejó pendiente- vamos, esa fue todo un cliché.

-ya ya, la próxima será mejor.- no me contestó, pero supe que le parecía "adorable" que me sonrojara por esta clase de cosas. "Inocente" eso era lo que él me decía.

Me detuve a pensar de nuevo, ahora con más rapidez, pues estaba claramente enterada de lo que pasaba cada vez que Soul se impacientaba. Pero a pesar de estar al tanto de eso, la inteligencia se me había escapado en el momento en que Soul me amenazó con un beso.

-mmm… pues, hace una semanas, tú tenías novia.- su cara parecía sorprendida.-da mucho que pensar si después de tan poco tiempo quieres comenzar con lo mismo.

Se quedó callado un momento

"_finalmente se calló"._

Estaba segura de que él creía que yo no sabía nada sobre su corto romance con Kim, estaba segura de que él no sabía cuánto me había enojado por ello, estaba segura de que el no sabía lo mucho que me enoje cuando supe que solo habían durado cinco días y que solo había sido a gracias a una estúpida apuesta, y estaba totalmente segura de que él no había estado enterado de mis profundos celos.

-vas mejorando.

No pude juzgarlo, pues estaba segura de que se encontraba al menos un poco humillado. Yo por mi parte, estaba orgullosa por ello.

-eres un mujeriego.

-¿me estas regañando por serlo o es otra de tus vagas razones?

-otra de mis vagas razones.

-oh…

En su rosto vi una expresión algo dolida y, como mi deber de mejor amiga enamorada, me preocupé instantáneamente por el.

-¿soul?

-dime

Quise terminar con ese "juego" en ese momento. Me di cuenta de que había aceptado tal cosa como jugar con el noviazgo, el amor y el besarse, y eso me hizo sentir muy tonta y grosera. Aunque me sentí mejor conmigo misma cuando recordé que solo había aceptado por la presión que los labios de Soul me daban.

-yo…- Aunque cuando lo pensé por segunda vez y vi su gesto de burla, me arrepentí de siquiera haber pensado en terminar con el trato. Sabía que si mostraba mi preocupación y terminábamos con ello, me besaría justo antes de decir "lo siento".- olvídalo.

-está bien.-creí haberlo visto desilusionado, pero cuando lo escuché, estuve segura de ello.

-¿Qué?¿ te preocupa el que yo gane?-pregunté con aires de burla.

-Maka, lo creas o no, esta noche yo me besaré contigo.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-me molesto aquella seguridad con la que hablaba.- Jamás me tratarías bien.-el me observó extrañado, seguramente sin saber porque mi comentario encajaba en esa platica- otra de mis razones.-expliqué mientras que de nuevo el rostro de Soul me dio a pensar que tenía una gran herida.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, de esos que ya estaba empezando a extrañar. En ese receso en el que se suponía que yo pensara en otra razón, mientras que en realidad solo pensaba en Soul ¿estaría molesto conmigo? ¿se habría aburrido? ¿me besaría igual, pasara lo que pasara? Y la que más me importaba contestar ¿estaría bien?

-¿Maka?

-¿si?

-¿podemos terminar con esto?-cuando dijo eso bajó la mirada a mi cuello, cosa que me extraño, pero entendí que si estuviera parado y sin mi estorbando, eso sería mantener la mirada gacha.

-¿lo dices en serio?- cuando comprendí que le había respondido con otra pregunta, quise disculparme, pero lo cierto es que estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hacerlo.

-si...

-Soul, no quiero ser grosera, pero gracias a ti estamos haciendo esto, y me parece algo inmaduro de tu parte que hagamos esto justo cuando estoy a punto de ganar.

-Maka…tu no entiendes.

-¡Claro que si entiendo! Soul ¡tu quieres besarme!

-¡ese no es el problema, Maka!

-¡pero si es mi problema!-intenté apartarlo de un empujón, pero su fuerza me lo impedía.-tal vez no tuyo ¡pero si el mio!- volví a intentar zafarme de su agarré, pero si el no me soltaba, yo no iba a lograr que lo hiciera.- ¡suéltame, Soul!

-dime que ya terminamos con esto y te soltaré.

Mantuve mis manos en su pecho, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire y las energías que perdí intentado que me dejara.

-¿de verdad crees que yo continuaré haciendo esto?- pregunté entre jadeos mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero solo deje de sentir presión sobre mi cuerpo.-gracias.

Soul se levanto rápidamente, yo en cambio, me levante lentamente del césped y simplemente me mantuve sentada. Fue de las pocas veces que el no me ayudó a levantarme. No sabía si disculparme o continuar con esa cosa que todo mundo llamaba "cita". La verdad es que no quería hacer ninguno de los dos.

-…y sé que me romperás el corazón de todas las formas posibles.

Soul detuvo su lenta marcha hacia la banca en cuanto escucho eso. Apretó fuertemente sus puños y yo tuve mucho miedo de que se volteara, me daba miedo que me viera a los ojos mientras escupía sus palabras, cada una peor que la anterior.

Sus insultos siempre han dolido más que cualquier otro. No era porque él los decía, si no por el hecho de que cuando el de verdad sentía sus insultos era cuando los decía. Cada insulto estaba cargado de odio cuando él los decía.

Fue por eso que me mantuve en mi posición, porque pasara lo que pasara, yo me mantendría así.

-Ma-Maka… de verdad…tu nunca entiendes nada.-y justo como yo predije, se volteo con el ceño perfectamente fruncido, con un gesto que asustaría a cualquiera que de verdad lo conociera.-¿¡no pudiste cumplir ni siquiera un estúpido favor que yo te pedí!

Quise responderle de la misma manera, enojada e infantilmente. Pero, ¿de verdad tenía derecho a responderle así?

-no, no pude.-Soul se acercó lentamente a mí, causando un efecto en mi…casi desconocido- porque tienes razón, yo nunca te entiendo.-me fui levantando lentamente, ignorando esa mirada tan penetrante que Soul me estaba regalando- tal vez tu sepas hasta cual es mi letra favorita, pero yo no sé casi nada sobre ti.-una vez levantada, me acerque a Soul tranquilamente-no me molesta, jamás me ha molestado, pero no me pidas que te entienda si simplemente no te entiendo.-coloque mi mano en su mejilla, como siempre hacía cuando estaba enfadado y nadie podía calmarlo. Solo yo tenía el poder de tranquilizar a Soul, y me sentía honrada por tenerlo.-o porque simplemente no me permites hacerlo.

Soul y yo nos observamos pensativamente, porque él no sabía cómo quitar mi mano de su mejilla sin herirme y porque yo no quería quitarla de ahí.

-Solo explícame.

El me miro sorprendido, seguro que esperaba que yo no volviera a hablar en toda la noche.

-Yo no tengo que explicarte nada, porque tú y yo no somos nada.-quito mi mano de su cara rápidamente, hirientemente, torpemente.

-¿cómo dijiste?-quise pensar que estaba sorda, pude pensar que estaba sorda y sonreír. Pero… ¿de verdad Soul era tan estúpido?

-oh, yo creo que escuchaste perfectamente.

Cerré fuertemente los ojos. Después solo escuche una fuerte palmada y un fuerte dolor en mi mano fue lo que me hizo volver a abrir los ojos.

En ese momento, termine con todo eso que alguna vez llamé una cita, y corrí. No temí que Soul me siguiera, pues sabía que después de esa bofetada, supe que estaría igual de herido que yo. ¿Pero cuál será peor? ¿Mi dolor emocional, o su dolor físico? Eso era obvio hasta para mí…

Me sorprendí a mi misma pensando en cómo cambiaba todo en un segundo. Todo pasa siempre tan rápido. Recordé lo mucho que me emocioné cuando Soul me invito a una cita, cuando me olvidé de lo avergonzado que estaba cuando me lo pidió y deje de reír para dar saltitos con Jacqueline. Cuando casi me puse a llorar por no saber que ponerme y lo mucho que me asusté cuando mi padre casi le arranca a Soul la cabeza. Como nos habíamos divertido en la feria y las carcajadas que soltamos cuando nos encontramos a Ox Ford totalmente sonrojado compartiendo un helado con Kim, quien estaba fuertemente agarrada a la mano del calvo. Que me había tocado a mi ayudar a un niño a encontrar a su madre y a Soul ayudarme a realizarlo. Cuando se me ocurrió la idea tan "cool" de observar las estrellas, lo pasmada que estaba cuando Soul se me declaró y lo mal que me sentí cuando lo rechacé. El juego, la pelea y lo mal que me sentía eran algo que recordaría durante mucho tiempo.

Quise también poder odiar a Soul, pero lo cierto es que ni aunque me disparara podría odiarlo. Menos podría hacerlo si yo fui quien lo provoqué.

Mi ritmo se fue minimizando y acabe caminando jadeantemente. Pateaba cualquier cosa que se metiera en mi camino.

Me sentí egoísta al solo pensar en mi. Porque si a mí me había tocado rechazarlo, a el le había tocado ser rechazado, no solo un noviazgo, también un beso, un favor y también había recibido una bofetada. Si, fui egoísta al pensar que yo tuve una mala noche.

Seguí caminando a paso lento, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que el viento me hacía sentir. Me sentía tan ligera si no pensaba en ello, como si nada hubiera pasado y todavía tuviera a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Tanto, que comencé a dar vueltas mientras levantaba la vista al cielo, sin temer que me cayera dolorosamente al suelo.

Mientras observaba el cielo, me di cuenta de que mientras siguiera observándolo y dando vueltas, estaba fuera de la realidad. Podría haber sido un hada, o un elefante, o un elefante con alas, todo lo que yo quisera, hasta podría haber tenido un novio llamado Soul Evans.

-¡Maka!-fue lo que escuche a lo lejos, haciéndome detener.

Me sentí mareada, todo daba vueltas, pero eso no importo porque también tenía a alguien atrás a quien no quería ver. Por eso retome mi marcha y corrí de nuevo, sin pensar en los problemas que eso me podría traer.

Tampoco pensé en ellos cuando mi cabeza dio más vueltas de lo normal, olvidándome de las recomendaciones del doctor, de las de mi padre, de las de mi madre…hasta las de Soul. Bueno, la diferencia era que las de Soul las había olvidado mucho antes.

Tampoco pensé cuando mi vista se estaba volviendo roja o cuando comencé a sentir pequeñas gotas cayendo libremente sobre mí, como si me hubieran pedido permiso y yo se los hubiera permitido. Tambien ignoré el dolor de estomago (que denominé nauseas una vez que estuve más tranquila) y las ganas de llevar un paracaídas. Todo eso se me hizo perfectamente normal.

Pero no pensé en nada cuando accidentalmente me caí en el hoyo mas hondo que había visto en mi vida. Cuando cerré los ojos por miedo a lo que pudiera ver y temiendo estrellarme contra aquel piano. Pero lo que más temía era la caída, ¿donde terminaría este gran hoyo? Temí por mi cabeza si es que terminaba en piedras. Oh, ya entendí lo del paracaídas.

* * *

><p>Bien, yo pensaba que sería un One-shot, pero es que la creatividad cuesta mucho, demasiado. Así que sera un fanfic como de 5-7 capitulos. si, chiquito. No me ha gustado nada, asi que por favor, si diganme que piensan ¿por favor?<p>

Si les gusta beber agua, bueno, comenten.

si no les gusta beber agua... IGUAL COMENTEN :D

¡Compartan su buen humor conmigo! ¿si?


	2. ¿Wonderland?

Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que sentí fue dolor, luego cansancio y finalmente me sentí arrepentida y preocupada, sin entender el motivo de esas dos últimas. Todo daba tantas vueltas, era como si acabara de salir del parque de diversiones. Intente pararme, pero parecía una misión imposible, así que me quede acostada, observando todo a mí alrededor, fascinada por la cantidad de colores que había, como una niña en una dulcería.

Intente recordar que había pasado la noche anterior, pero cuando comprendí que no podía acordarme de nada, preferí pensar que me había embriagado, pues parecía lógico, a pesar de saber que era algo que yo no haría.

Logre sentarme, y me sentí satisfecha con ello, así que ignore el hecho de que mis muslos me ardían y que mis pies me pedían caminar un rato.

Todo se veía diferente, y no sabía si era porque todo se veía borroso y al revés o porque el cielo estaba literalmente rojo… Creo que era por el mareo. Acaricie la superficie debajo de mí sintiendo el sedoso pasto haciéndome cosquillas en los dedos.

Todo parecía tranquilidad, hasta parecía que olía a tranquilidad, aunque prefería un olor a bosque, porque me traía recuerdos. Aunque todo parecía bonito, no podía evitar pensar que había algo que faltaba, frustrada por no saber qué.

Cuando empecé a pensar en mis cosas, oí una risa, que aunque pareciera raro, sentía arriba mío. Me asuste tanto, que accidentalmente arranque un poco del pasto que me estaba haciendo caricias. Lo puse en mi nariz para olerlo, pero al hacerlo, me percate de que el pasto era azul. Lo solté más asustada y pegue un brinco, parándome. Una vez parada, olvide el hecho de que todo era tétrico, y comencé a saltar, contenta por el hecho de que el dolor había bajado un poco y había logrado pararme. Luego, la risa se volvió a escuchar, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que en realidad el dolor que sentía en mis dientes no era ninguna caríe, si no mis castañeos… Estaba temblando…

Voltee la mirada hacia arriba. Había un sol, pero no era un sol común y corriente, era uno carismático. Era un sol sonriente y con unos ojos tan grandes como mi cabeza. Cerré la boca, encerrando al grito de sorpresa que quería salir entre mis dientes.

Por primera vez desde que me desperté, me pregunte donde estaba. Tal vez en un sueño provocado por el azúcar, o en una pesadilla provocada por las películas. Me di un pellizco en el hombro, verificando que era lo que sucedía en mi cabeza. Cuando grite de dolor, me quede callada, creando un ambiente incomodo en el que solo estaba yo, ya no sabía que pensar. Y luego, comencé a reír. Después a carcajearme y a lo ultimo a secarme las lagrimas. Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, pero, me sentía tan absurda que no podía parar de reír.

Hasta que alguien se unió a mi risa, haciéndome callar. Busque a mi compañía, que pareciese que me estaba imitando, pues él tampoco paraba de reírse.

-¿Qui-quien está ahí?- la risa se volvió aun mas fuerte.- Por favor, ya no es tan gracioso… De verdad necesito ayuda…- Pero la persona parecía que no tenía intención de hacer nada, solo venia a burlarse.- Po-por favor….

Comencé a asustarme más de lo que me había asustado nunca. Cuando sentí que la risa se acercaba, retrocedí pensando cómo protegerme de algo que no sabía si era real o imaginario. Todo se volvía más pequeño, los árboles y arbustos se cerraban dejándome en un círculo sin especio. No sentí la vara que había detrás de mí, esa con la que me tropecé y finalmente logre gritar del susto. Con lo que me había tardado en levantarme…

Cerré los ojos, justo cuando la risa se encontraba enfrente mio…

-Bu-bueno, si usted viene a hacerme daño, déjeme decirle que la risa es un mal método de comenzar con el dolor de alguien.

La risa paro. Todo el ruido fue sustituido por el viento, y un suspiro que venía en la misma dirección.

-Yo jamás podría hacerte daño ¿es que no lo has entendido?

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con la misma escena con la que me había levantado la primera vez…

-¿Huh?- todo se volvía más confuso…

Me levante lentamente, sin saber realmente que esperar ahora. Observe todo a mi alrededor una vez más.

Observe cada pequeño detalle, tratando de ver alguna falla, un defecto que me hiciera saber que eso era un sueño, pero todo parecía tan real, todo tenía un olor tan real, todo se sentía tan real… Pero no me rendí, porque yo seguía pensando que había sido por el algodón de azúcar.

De repente, unos ojos rojos salieron de los arbustos, destacando entre tanto verde, observándome, analizándome.

Al principio me asuste mucho, haciendo que un pequeño y agudo grito saliera corriendo por mi boca. Retrocedí unos otros pasos, ahora más rápidamente, buscando una oportunidad de salir corriendo de ahí. Pero justo antes de seguir con mi idea, cuando lancé la última mirada hacia "eso" antes de salir corriendo, me di cuenta de que los ojos me miraban de una manera un tanto tierna, que no parecían tener ni el más mínimo pensamiento sobre hacerme daño, que me miraban como si tuviera miedo que me alejara… Descubrí que no sabía cómo huir, no _quería_ huir.

Esos ojos… Me parecieron tan conocidos que me sorprendí sonriéndoles, ese par de rubíes me traían recuerdos simplemente hermosos. Toda mi felicidad estaba concentrada en esa mirada, en esos ojos que ya había tantas veces, que conocía como la palma de mi mano, que siempre me hipnotizaban de igual manera. Porque esos ojos eran…

-¿Soul?- Pregunte, sin obtener respuesta alguna.- ¿Soul? ¿En serio eres tu?

Me acerque lentamente, queriendo sentir ese calor que tantas veces me había protegido y cuidado, hasta en los momentos más tontos de mi vida.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra de verte… Sabía que ibas a venir, porque no importa que pase o donde este, tu siempre estás ahí.- Los ojos comenzaron a verme con amor y cariño, una mirada aun más fuerte que la de una madre a sus hijos.- Yo… No sabes cuánto lo siento…

En un pestañeo, los ojos se apartaron de mi vista, corriendo hacia el lado contrario y dejando el sonido de sus roces con las plantas. Lo seguí, sin dudarlo siquiera. Era una de las pocas veces que perseguía a Soul, si no fuera en juego, porque de los dos, yo era la única que algunas veces le gustaba huir de sus problemas para no volver a salir lastimada, el nunca había tomado la opción de huir de la vida.

El siempre había sido mucho más rápido que yo, y justo cuando comencé a correr, fue cuando me acorde de ello. Ni siquiera lo veía, solo oía el sonido de sus pasos guiándome.

Me sorprendía mucho que Soul supiera perfectamente hacia donde iba, como si ya hubiera estado ahí muchas veces. Era como si estuviera caminando por su patio o algo por el estilo, simplemente se le sentía muy comodo corriendo por ahí. De nuevo estaba el hecho de que no sabía nada de Soul deprimiéndome. Tantos años con el y lo máximo que sabia de el era quienes eran sus padres y su hermano, y solo porque le pedi hacer un projecto en su casa, pues la mia acababa de ser atacada por la pintura de mi madre, que amaba pintar. Porque Soul pocas veces sabia como decirme que no, aunque jamas me había aprovechado de eso.

Estando distraída, cuando comenzaba ver su blanco y despeinado cabello, me tropecé, cayendo fuertemente entre la maleza. El golpe tardo en dolerme, porque no me había dado cuenta de mi caída, hasta que el olor a plantas llego atropelladamente a mi nariz.

Entre tanta tierra, poco pude ver, pero logre ver como los ojos de Soul me observaban muy preocupadamente, acercándose rápidamente. El no sabia que hacer, yo no podía hacer nada, eramos tal para cual.

Soul cerro los ojos y se acerco lentamente, acomodando su cabeza en la mia, haciendo que cayera en mi un poco del aroma de su cabello.

Me sentía tranquila con el, a pesar de tener la gran mayoría del cuerpo raspada y sangrante, a pesar de estar en un bosque que normalmente me habría aterrado, me sentía protegida.

Nos quedamos unos momentos asi. No había sonido alguno, hasta que…

-¡Tsubaki! ¡por aquí!- una voz fuerte y clara se aproximo a nosotros.- ¡la he encontrado!

Unos fuertes pasos se estaban acercando.

Mi amigo se tenso, pero a pesar de que se le veía nervioso no se movió. No me dejo sola.

-¡No se ve muy bien!- grito de nuevo la voz masculina, que se oía preocupada, también procurando no parecer enojado con su acompañante.

Un nuevo sonido se acercó, era el sonido de unos pasos apurados, y seguidamente unos jadeos.

-¿Do-donde dices que esta?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-Por ahí- me señalo el hombre.- ¿estás bien? Lo siento, olvide lo mala que eres corriendo.- aunque sonó como burla, se oía la preocupación en su voz cuando lo dijo.

-Sí, no te preocupes…- Se incorporo, dejando apreciar su esbelta figura.- Pero que... ¿Ni siquiera la has ayudado a levantarse?

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca y las voces más fuertes. Soul abrió los ojos y se separo lentamente de mí, disculpándose con la mirada.

-Ellos cuidaran bien de ti, te lo prometo…- y se alejo rápidamente. Lo que más me extraño de todo eso, fue ver que lo que decía ser Soul, corría rápidamente en una pequeña figura con orejas.

Las dos personas se acomodaron en frente mío. La bella mujer me miraba con ternura y el otro hombre, que parecía tener el cielo en su pelo, me miraba con preocupación, aunque pude notar que también veía a su amiga protectoramente, vigilando cualquier movimiento mío que pudiera ser tomado en cuenta como agresión.

-Todo está bien ahora… Puedes descansar tranquila.- La dulce voz de la mujer, me hizo sentir protegida y también me hizo pensar que lo que decía era totalmente cierto.

Observe por última vez a los jóvenes, notando cuan conocido me parecía el muchacho, pero sin tener la voluntad de recordar en ese momento.

Cerre los ojos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que la voz de la mujer me daba…

* * *

><p>Abri los ojos, sintiendo la comodidad en cada una de mis articulaciones. Me moví un poco, verificando que mis sospechas de una cama eran reales. Cerré los ojos un momento, y los volví a abrir, deleitando p la sensación del no dolor y serenidad que sentía en esos momentos. Cuando abrí los ojos por cuarta vez, lo primero que vi fue el reloj congelado que estaba en el buro a mi lado. Me pareció muy extraño…<p>

Me incorpore ligeramente, para obtener una mejor vista del lugar.

Era una habitación sencilla, aunque ciertamente muy cómoda, porque a pesar de que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, me sentía como en casa y no quería moverme.

Cuando volvía a dormir por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me hizo despertarme.

Ahí, metiéndose al cuarto silenciosamente con temor a despertarme, estaba la misma pelinegra que me había rescatado…

-Oh, ¿te he despertado? En serio lo siento muchísimo-dijo la mujer muy arrepentida, mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a mi lado.-Yo solo quería saber cómo estabas…

-Yo…-No sabía que decir, era como si mi banco de palabras hubiera sido completamente borrado.- No te preocupes… La que debería de pedir perdón soy yo, por todas las molestias que te he causado.- Dije, después de haber meditado y recordado algunas palabras.

Realmente me sentía mal por haber molestado tanto, solo quería irme de ahí para que ella pudiera seguir con lo suyo…

-¿pero qué cosas dices? Los enfermos no deberían decir esa clase de cosas- dijo la pelinegra entre pequeñas y melodiosas risitas, sentándose en la silla que había a un lado mío.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como una gran inútil…- murmure, esperando que ella no me oyera.

Cuando levante la mirada, me encontré con sus azules ojos, mirándome con compasión.

-Eso es algo que no eres, olvida eso por favor- me dijo ella con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Tsubaki.

-¿Tsubaki? ¿Cómo Camelia?- Tsubaki asintió con esa sonrisa que me calmaba tanto- Es un nombre precioso…- Ella rio sonrojada. Su sonrojo la hacía ver aun más indefensa…

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo Tsubaki, sabiendo lo vaga que estaba mi mente, que había olvidado el tema de los nombres.

-Mi nombre es Maka.- dije con la sonrisa más sincera que había tenido desde que había llegado a… ese lugar…-¿Tsubaki? ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La que tu quieras- Su amabilidad me hacía sentir mal, pues no había hecho más que causar problemas desde que llegue.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Ella comenzó a reir, como si esa pregunta fuera emocionante y significara muchas nuevas cosas…

-Ah! Claro! Casi lo olvidaba.- Mi nueva amiga se levanto de la silla, poniéndose en frente de la cama donde yo estaba acostada.- Maka, estas bienvenida a este maravilloso lugar… Te presento a Wonderland!- Dijo mientras hacía movimientos con las manos.

-¿Wonderland? ¿Qué es eso?

Tsubaki regreso a su lugar, con la misma sonrisa pacifica con la que se había levantado.

- Es un lugar maravilloso, Maka, cada esquina tiene un color, olor y textura nueva, todo es tan hermoso….

-Ya veo…- Intente comprender que trataba de decirme…- Creo que me he quedado dormida en Geografia más tiempo del que yo pensaba.- murmure mientras me rascaba la cabeza y Tsubaki reía, aunque no se oía como una risa muy divertida, se oía mas triste…- Y, ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?

Tsubaki me miro con tristeza, mirada que cambio al darse cuenta de cuánto me estaba preocupando, y comenzó a mirarme con ternura.

Esa mirada.. Me hizo recordar de golpe todo lo que había pasado. Me hizo recordar la cita con Soul, el rechazo, la caída, como me había despertado aquí y como me había rencontrado con Soul, como lo había perseguido hasta caerme, donde Tsubaki y su compañero me encontraron.

-Maka, este lugar es especial, esta creado para pocas personas…

-Lo siento mucho, no entiendo nada…

- No todas las personas tienen el placer y honor de estar aquí, aunque la llegada es un poco deprimente, siempre acaba acostumbrándose uno, vale la pena todas las cosas de las que te tuviste que despedir.

-¿Qué estas tra-tratando de decirme, Tsubaki?

-Esta gente se ha despedido de la vida…

-¿Uh?- No, no quería entender ahora…

-Maka, tu has muerto…

Simplemente, me arrepentí de todas las cosas que hice estando en mi mundo, porque todo se acabo tan rápido, tan de repente…

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon, de verdad, he tardado demasiado para tal porquería de capitulo -.- Pero me sentía tan con prisa que lo he acabado en 2 dias, así que por favor <strong>**perdónenme, intentare con todo mi corazon que el proximo sea mas largo, mejor y mas prontisimo...**

**Gracias por leer este... em... Pues lo que sea esto n.n**

**Por favor comenten, en serio impulsan a muchas cosas esos pequeños parrafitos tan inspiradores y hermosoosososos :D**


End file.
